When a photograph is taken by a camera, an image is collected by a lens and retained in some medium. Historically, the medium was typically 35 mm or some other type of film. Over the last decade or so, the medium has increasingly become digital memory. Digital cameras have become the preferred camera choice, even for many professional photographers. Digital cameras send captured images “directly” to digital memory. Of course, photographs taken with traditional film cameras can be scanned and converted into digital images. Regardless of the path taken by the image to become digitally-stored, the digital image may be manipulated in different manners for different purposes.
When images are captured outdoors, the background is often scenic or inclusive of famous landmarks. Photographers are occasionally dissatisfied with the manner in which they have framed the background and/or a foreground subject in a given image. Traditionally, photographers have resorted to cropping portions of the image to attain a framing that they consider aesthetically more pleasing or technically more impressive. Unfortunately, removing portions of the background is not always sufficient to attain a desired overall appearance for the image.